


Streamline

by myth720



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Chef Haru, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Working Husbands AU, some dose of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth720/pseuds/myth720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not a hero. If I had to choose between saving Haru and saving a whole city full of people, I would choose Haru in a heartbeat,” Makoto said quietly, a bitter smile touching his lips. Haruka’s deep blue eyes gleamed as he studied Makoto’s face. He knew it wasn't true, but Makoto’s sweet lies had always comforted his heart when he was waiting for him to come back home safe.</p>
<p>“I’m just an ordinary cook,” Haruka repeated and Makoto shook his head. Haru was anything but ordinary. If he just tried, he could do anything he wanted. But Makoto could never bring himself to say it out loud. Haruka wanted to return to the water more than anything, and Makoto could not bear the thought of Haruka going somewhere he could not follow.</p>
<p>It’s the story of a cook who dreams of returning to the water and the firefighter who loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the lack of proper summary. I've been craving some working husbands AU aka Firefighter x Chef that did not involve merman Haru, so had to write something to satisfy myself ;) Hope you will enjoy it as well.
> 
> Special thanks to Tainted for the beta, and Racyue for the encouragement and makoharu therapy!! ♥

“ _Ma_ - _ko_ - _to_!”

The hissing flames sounded as though they were screaming his name. They flowed smoothly, like liquid, devouring everything in their path towards him. If he dared raising his eyes to the dancing flames, he was certain he could see it— the dark red eyed beast that lived inside the fire. It was after him. The fire crackled and sparked as it gained more strength and consumed one room after the other. The acrid smell of smoke and burning wood made him feel nauseous. The little boy hugged the goldfish bowl and slunk to the floor, gasping for air. With his eyes still half open, fighting to remain conscious, he could see the rampant fire clawing out at him. He was trapped – just him and the beast in the fire, and one small room between the two of them. The hollering flames were louder than the fire alarm, ringing in his ears.  He wrapped his hands tighter around the goldfish bowl – the two fish continued to swim peacefully, unaware of the inferno that engulfed them. Makoto found himself staring at the blazing fire. It was coming for him, drawing closer and closer, shrieking his name.

“Makoto!”

His body felt like it had turned to stone. The room was getting unbearably hot and suffocating that even breathing was painful. If only he could move. If only he could do anything but cower behind his desk in terror. If only the fire stopped chasing him, hollering his name… he shut his eyes and lowered his head, forehead almost touching the bowl.

 

Outside the building, the evacuated children were ushered by teachers. Even with dozens of well-practiced drills, no one could stay calm. Some of the younger children were crying. Teachers were running back and forth between the groups, shouting at each other in panic.  The vice principal and one police officer were shouting out orders with a megaphone.

“Where are the fire trucks, what’s taking them so long?!” One teacher finally shouted at the police officer.

“Thank god we managed to get everyone out, but at this rate the school will be…”

 “I’m missing two students!” One teacher suddenly shouted and everyone turned their heads to the main building. The entire eastern wing was engulfed in flames and dark smoke, and the teacher’s class – first grade, class 1, was in the midst of it, on the first floor.

 

“Makoto!! Makoto!! Where are you?!” It wasn’t the fire yelling out his name this time.

“Makoto!!”

When Makoto raised his eyes, he saw his best friend standing in front of him. The dark-haired boy was out of breath, flushed. He concentrated his deep blue eyes on Makoto. “Are you okay?” he asked and reached out a hand. “Let’s go.”

“Haru-chan…” Makoto’s voice trembled as he stared at the stretched hand in disbelief. He was still hugging the glass bowl tightly, unable to move.

“There’s no time, come on, Makoto!” Haruka urged him and continued to hold out his hand, but his face was clouded with concern.

“I can’t…” Makoto said quietly, looking away from Haru’s fierce blue eyes and the rampaging fire behind him. It was true— even if he didn't have the heavy fishbowl in his lap, he was completely paralyzed with fear, his body felt like it weighed a ton and he could not feel his legs anymore.

“Come, Makoto!!” Haru raised his voice above the sizzling flames and sirens. He leaned in and grabbed Makoto’s hands, forcing him to let go of the fishbowl. The bowl slid from Makoto’s lap to the floor, glass clinked as it rattled. Some of the water splashed out, and the two fish twirled in the water before returning to swim casually.

Haruka pulled Makoto up and passed one of Makoto’s arms over his neck, pushing the slightly shorter boy towards the exit. Makoto did not budge or move his legs and Haruka had to use all his strength to drag him along. They were almost at the exit of the classroom, when the younger boy suddenly cried out and squeezed Haruka’s shirt. “Haru-chan, the goldfish!!”

“Forget about the stupid fish!” Haruka snapped at him. He coughed, but continued to push Makoto to the exit of the classroom.

“No!” Makoto tried to turn back, but Haruka held on tight.

Makoto stared at his friend’s sullen face and closed his mouth in defeat. Warm tears filled his stinging eyes. As the boys struggled to leave the smoky classroom, the heat of the fire stroked their faces, and the beast inside the fire reached out its red claws towards the two young boys. They began coughing as they fought to get away – and then everything turned pitch black.

 

* * *

 

With the fire behind him becoming nothing but billowing smoke, Makoto walked down the stairs, cradling a shaking cat in his arms and smoothing the dirty fur with his gloved hands. “It’s all right now,” he said with a smile, bringing the feline closer to his face. “Your family is waiting for you.” The cat meowed meekly, as though understanding every word.

A cool breeze hit his face when he walked outside. His colleagues were already collecting the equipment and waved at him. “Good job, Tachibana!”

Makoto greeted them back and stepped ahead to the two police cars that kept the curious public away from the scene. Two police officers leaned against the car. Both had a bored expression on their faces as they watched him walk closer.

“Rin!” Makoto smiled at the shorter cop.

The red-head touched the bill of his cap. “Makoto.” He straightened up and looked at the cat. “Is that all?”

“Yeah, that’s the last one,” Makoto smiled and scratched the cat behind the ears. “Let’s get you to your family, ne?”

“You’re such a sap, Makoto,” Rin sighed.

“You’re one to talk.” The taller cop jabbed him with his elbow.

“Shut up—“ Rin started saying, wrinkling his eyebrows in annoyance, when a young girl ran past the police car and stopped before the firefighter.

“Tama-chan!! Thank god you were okay!!” she cried and reached out her arms.

“Woah!” Makoto was startled when the cat wriggled in his arms and jumped over to the girl.

“Rena-chan!” The girl’s mother quickly followed. “I’m so sorry, sir.” She bowed to the cops, and then bowed deeply in front of Makoto. “Thank you so much!” She pushed the girl forward. “Come on, Rena-chan, thank the good fireman!”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Fireman!!” the girl said, hugging the cat tightly.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head shyly. “You’re welcome…” he mumbled. “Take good care of Tama-chan, ne?”

The girl nodded and walked away with her mother, quickly swallowed by the crowd.

“Another happy ending, huh?” The tall cop hummed quietly and Rin sniffled back his tears.

Makoto smiled and pushed his helmet back off his head. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, covering his face with even more soot. “I guess we can wrap things up here. Thanks again, Rin, Sousuke!” He raised his hand in mock salute.

His smile froze on his face and he turned to look back. “Did you hear that?” he asked, returning his eyes to the cops.

"Hear what?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "I only hear the sirens."

Makoto crunched his face in concentration. "My imagination?" he wondered out loud. But he heard the sound again and perked his head. It didn't come from the building they just extinguished the fire from. "There it is again, did you hear?" He grabbed Rin's shoulder.

"What are you, a dog?" Sousuke scoffed and folded his arms across his chest again.

"Yes, a dog!" Makoto punched his hands together. "That's it!" He started running towards the near building. There were five buildings that were evacuated in the vicinity of the fire.

Rin brushed the dirt Makoto's hand left on his shoulder and stared at the running man. "There he goes again..."

"Isn't that fine though, he's dedicated." Sousuke shrugged. "Are you worried about him?"

Rin made a face. "Of course not."

"Riiiiiiiinnnnn!!" They heard Makoto shouting. He was crouching near the bushes in front of the third building and waved at them.

"Geez, what did he find to rescue now?" Rin muttered.

"Maybe a raccoon," Sousuke suggested and Rin clicked his tongue.

"Well you stay here, I'll go see what he wants," Rin told his partner and straightened up, brushing his uniform. He threw a glance at the other firefighters on location who were still rolling the hoses. They didn't seem to notice one of them had wandered off.

While thinking it would be better if one of the firefighters helped Makoto, Rin continued to walk over to the lone firefighter. They had been friends since childhood and Makoto had such a tiresome, meddling personality - he would discard his own safety to help anyone or anything, even a raccoon. Rin figured that as long as someone was there to watch Makoto’s back, it should be okay.

Makoto was crouching at the entrance of the sewer manhole. Usually closed, for some reason it was half opened. Rin peeked at the hole; it looked deep, wet and dark.

"I'm going down there," Makoto explained before Rin could say a word. With ridiculous strength, he pushed the lid as though it was Styrofoam.

A weak weeping sound echoes from the hole and Rin frowned. How on earth could Makoto hear that from so far away? Makoto was already unrolling the rope he had on his belt and secured it around the rusty metal ledge, pulling at it twice.

"Wait, Makoto..." Rin tried to stop him. "Shouldn't you call someone for help?"

"You're here," Makoto smiled and pushed the helmet back on top of his head, then stepped down into the manhole.

Dark places, especially as narrow and stuffy as the manhole he was climbing down through, were around the top in the list of things Makoto had a hard time handling. He never considered himself brave or strong. On the contrary, despite his large body and sturdy form, he was nothing but a big coward. Even at 27 years old he was still afraid of the dark. Despite that, the weakened whimpering and heavy panting he could hear from the bottom of the dark hole, made him put on his brave facade and continue his descent. He lost his footing on one slippery step and let out a yelp, quickly catching his hold and attaching himself to the wet wall, but lost his flashlight – he could hear it hit the ground beneath. From the sound of it, he wasn't too far from the bottom.  

"That was dangerous..." He sighed and clutched the ledge.

"Makoto!" He heard Rin's voice from above and raised his eyes. He was already quite far down and the round opening only showed a little piece of sky, half hidden by the shadow of his friend’s face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Makoto shouted back, sounding much more affirmative than his bouncing heart.

A few more steps and he could jump into the shallow sewerage water below.

"Hello?" he called out as looked around the dark tunnel. The slimy water covered half his boots. He pulled out another flashlight from his utility belt.

"Hey buddy," he called again and whistled.

Finally he could hear a response, a weak whining coming from just inside the tunnel. He had to bend over to have a look with his flashlight.

The medium sized dog was lying motionless, half submerged in water and half on a higher dry pavement. When Makoto crouched next to it and tried to touch it, the dog snarled and lashed out at him. Makoto withdrew his hand quickly. "Hey, hey.. calm down, I'm here to help, okay?" he said quietly with a smile.

The dog slowly calmed down hearing Makoto's soothing voice and didn't show any more signs of aggressiveness when Makoto petted his head. It let out a weak whine and Makoto's face turned serious as he carefully tried to scoop up the dog without causing it any more pain.

"You'll be okay, don't worry," he whispered to the injured animal. "Your family is waiting for you."

Climbing up while cradling the dog in one arm proved to be a challenge, but nothing Makoto couldn't handle. It was no small dog, but he had experience evacuating even adults from narrow stairs of houses and buildings. This was what he was trained for.

He hadn't realized how bad the air inside the manhole had been until he finally made it back to the surface. It felt good to breathe fresh air again under the open sky. Though it was already late autumn, it was still warm and sunny outside.

"We need to take it to the vet," the firefighter said first thing when both his feet were finally above the ground.

Rin blinked at the slime covered furry creature Makoto was holding. He couldn't tell the color of the fur with all the mud. "There really was a dog down there, I can't believe it."

Makoto chuckled. "He was calling out for help with all his strength."

"Uh huh." Rin still stared at the creature and his friend skeptically. Maybe firefighters had heightened senses when it came to calls for help. “Anyway, Makoto, you stink,” he muttered, waving a hand in front of his face. The firefighter laughed and agreed.

"We're still clearing the scene, you'll have to take him yourself," Rin added. "Will you be okay?"

"Sure," Makoto smiled. "Thanks for the help, Rin."

The red head blushed. "I didn't do much," he muttered. "Go already. This guy still needs help."

 

“Morita, I need the car.” Makoto approached one of his fellow firefighters. Morita whirled around and stared at the injured dog Makoto was holding.

"Tachibana! As expected, we haven’t even cleared the scene and you've already found something to rescue..." He grinned and followed Makoto to the small car that accompanied the fire trucks. "You’re already receiving the Hero Award next month; you don't need to put in extra work." He carefully laid a towel on the backseat.

"I'm not doing this for awards," Makoto said and gently laid the dog on the spread towel, petting it again. “It's just my job.”

* * *

 

 After dropping the dog at the animal hospital, and cleaning himself up at the station, Makoto finally had time to look at his phone. There was one text Haruka sent at noon, asking if he’s stopping by for lunch. Makoto realized it was already late afternoon and he still hadn't had anything to eat since that morning. As though on cue, his stomach growled. Instead of grabbing something from the cafeteria or the nearby convenience store, Makoto took his car keys.

 

Gondola was a small, but fancy Italian restaurant in the heart of a busy shopping district. He could never find any parking space nearby and had to use an underground parking lot a block away and walk through the crowd to get to the restaurant. Makoto stopped briefly at the entrance. He always enjoyed the smells coming out of the restaurant, but with an empty stomach it was more tormenting than usual. He stared down at his dirty boots and dusty work cargo. As usual, even though he had changed uniforms, he wasn't fit to enter the restaurant. To begin with, it was formal wear only restaurant.

The alley at the back of the restaurant didn't smell as good. The row of trash bags waiting to be collected on garbage day submerged any good smell from the kitchen, and the chimney was blowing all the smoke outside.  

As Makoto was about to knock on the door, it opened and a young man stepped out with another trash bag. "Ah, Tachibana-san, good day!"

Makoto also recognized him. He was one of the young part-timers that worked in the kitchen. Makoto greeted him back with a smile.

"Haruka-san is busy right now, but I'll tell him you're here," the boy said.

"No, it's fine, Naota-kun... I just dropped by to say hello, it's nothing important," Makoto hurried to say, a hand sliding to his stomach to suppress the noises it made.

"I'll get you something from the kitchen," Naota grinned at him.

Before Makoto could protest, the boy disappeared back into the restaurant. Makoto shifted his weight from leg to leg for a moment, then stepped back, leaning on the brick wall and folded his arms over his chest. He started to feel a bit chilly wearing nothing but the dirty short sleeved T-shirt, but he only had the fire jacket with him. He rubbed his hands over his cold arms.

"Makoto." The door suddenly opened and Haruka, dressed in his white cook uniform, stepped outside. He held out a wrapped lunch box.

Their fingers touched when Makoto reached for the box and a warm fuzzy feeling dispelled the chill from every bone in his body. "Thanks, Haru," he said with a smile.

"Everything was okay today?" Haruka asked, keeping his eyes on Makoto as the firefighter took hold of the box.

"Un, everything's great. Haru, you should probably go back inside." Makoto threw a look behind Haruka's shoulder as they heard a large clatter from the kitchen.

Haruka kept a sullen face. "Sorry, it's a little busy right now."

"It’s okay," Makoto smiled. "Ah, yes, Haru, I have to stay for some overtime work tonight," he added before Haruka turned back. "Don't wait up for me."

Haruka nodded and Makoto watched him walk away, the door closed behind him. He sighed and slumped down on the ground, too hungry to wait until he got back to the station. He unwrapped the cover from the lunch box and opened it, careful not to drop the chopsticks. As usual Haruka poured his heart into the box - it was filled to the brim with meat and spaghetti and a little salad. Makoto devoured it hungrily. He closed the box and was about to get up when the door opened again and Naota jumped outside.

"Ah, Tachibana-san! You're still here!" He looked at Makoto with surprise in his eyes. "Uh, this is from Haruka-san."

Makoto opened the small white carton box and his face lit up. "Ahh!! Chocolate cake!!! Thank you, Haru!!!"

Naota chuckled. "You're so big but you look like a child."

Makoto blushed and dig the spoon in the chocolate cake. "Mmmm so good!!" His moment of self-consciousness gone and he enjoyed every bite, not caring if he acted like a child. It was Haruka’s fault for spoiling him too much.

Naota collected the empty lunchbox and continued smiling at Makoto. "It's nice to have such a great relationship with your childhood friend."

Makoto just smiled softly to himself and handed the younger man the empty cake box. He got up and brushed his pants. It felt good to have his stomach full, especially with Haru's cooking. The feelings Haru put into the lunch box would keep him satisfied for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

It was well after midnight when Makoto finally arrived back home. The light in the staircase was off and Makoto decided to take the elevator to the fourth floor. 

"I'm home," he whispered when he opened the door. He stared surprised at Haruka, who was sitting on the step of the genkan, shoulder perched against the wall, sleeping soundly. Makoto quickly removed his coat; glad he already took a shower and changed out of the dirty uniform at the station.

As usual Haruka left the lights on for him in the living room, but he would rarely wait for him at the entrance – at least not since the first few night shifts Makoto had when he had just started service. Makoto crouched next to Haruka and watched his peaceful sleeping face. He almost felt bad about waking him, but he was concerned Haru might catch a cold.

"Haru..." he whispered softly. "Haru..." A pause. "Haru-chan..." When no reaction came from the sleeping man, Makoto rested his hands around Haruka's waist and collected him into his arms, cradling him as he straightened back up on his feet. He could feel Haruka waking as he started walking into the small apartment.

"...koto..." Haruka mumbled softly, and opened his eyes slowly. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and rested back his head on the broad chest. "...welcome back..."

"I told you not to wait for me..." Makoto replied and crossed the living room to the adjoining bedroom. He slid the door close behind him with one hand and hurried to embrace Haruka again, before laying him gently on the bed. When he attempted to straighten up, Haruka grabbed his wrist quickly.

"Hm? What is it?"

Haruka lowered his hand to Makoto’s palm and entwined their fingers, squeezing gently.  Makoto grinned and knelt on the bed, hovering above Haruka. "I'm not going anywhere. I just want to take off my clothes," he whispered huskily.

With a grin, Haru pulled Makoto’s shirt up, and the firefighter quickly finished the job, throwing it on the floor. He leaned back in and claimed Haruka's mouth. His work in emergency services was gratifying, but nothing could compare to the sight, the sound, the scent, the taste, the feel of Haruka, and his soft moans against Makoto’s mouth. Haruka was the only one capable of encompassing all of his senses and Makoto was constantly hungry to have all of him.

 

_tbc_


	2. Gondola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the late update, real life leaves very little free time. I'm still working on the story and have at least a few more chapters ready that only need editing. So the next update will not take as long.  
> Thanks so much to Tainted and Trish for the help and beta.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, feedback would be most appreciated ^^

Haruka wasn't in bed when Makoto opened his eyes. He touched the abandoned pillow and slid his hand to the crumpled sheets. It was still warm so Haru must've gotten up only shortly before he awoke. Something suddenly jumped and weighed on his back.

"Ah, good morning, princess," Makoto said, craning his neck to look at the white cat that sat on his back. When he turned, she moved up and nestled on his shoulder, then leaned and rubbed her head against his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to a close hug. "Yes, yes, I get it. Shirayuki-hi-me~" He sat up, still cradling the cat in his arms. She purred content as he caressed her. Makoto let her indulge for a few more minutes before he had to get up for the rest of his morning routine.

“Good morning, Haru,” he said when he opened the bathroom door. As expected, Haruka was soaking in the bathtub. “You’re early again today,” he added as he stepped over to the sink and started to wash his face.

“Yeah…” Haruka’s voice sounded distant and Makoto peeked at him through the mirror. The distant voice wasn’t his imagination. Haruka had a matching distant expression and Makoto folded his lips into a thin line, trying to assess the reason. He didn’t get to see Haruka much for the past few days with their busy work schedules, but at night they were sure to make up for that.

Instead of pressing, Makoto smiled softly and started brushing his teeth. Haruka had days like that, days he wondered how his life brought him to where he was, days he wondered if there wasn’t anything missing, days Haruka wanted to return to the water. Usually a long soak in a lukewarm bath and a longer day at work took care of his mood. If not, Makoto had a few tricks of his own. After all, making Haruka happy was all Makoto was striving for; everything else was secondary.

Makoto finished washing his mouth and turned around, smiling softly as he studied Haruka. Today was probably hopeless, but on the weekend he could try doing something special for him, take him out. It had been a long time since they’ve been on a date.

As he was still pondering where he would take Haruka, the occupier of his thoughts suddenly pushed himself out of the water. Makoto raised his eyes in surprise.

“Breakfast…” Haruka mumbled softly as though answering Makoto’s unasked question. He stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He limped across the small room to the dresser.

His limping seemed pronounced and Makoto wondered if he was in pain. His eyes landed briefly on the thick pink flame that coiled around Haruka’s right foot, just above the ankle. There was a matching mark, not as large, on his left foot as well. Haruka dried himself quietly and grabbed clean briefs from the top of the dresser. He disappeared before Makoto could say anything.

When Makoto stepped out of the bathroom, the small two-room apartment was already filled with the strong smell of frying fish from behind the dining area doors. Haruka was grilling two pieces of mackerel, wearing nothing but his blue apron and his underwear. Makoto bit his lips as he watched the back muscles flex smoothly. Glad the apartment was well-heated; he stepped behind Haruka and wrapped one arm around his lean body. Instinctively, Haruka leaned back, resting his head on Makoto’s chest.   
 “Smells good,” Makoto said quietly, lowering his head. He buried his nose in Haruka’s hair. “Not the fish.”

Haruka scoffed. “If you don’t like it, don’t eat.” It was the same conversation they had every morning whenever Haruka cooked mackerel for breakfast, but Makoto always ate the fish anyway.  He laughed to himself.

“What?” Haruka perked his head to look at him.

“Uh-uh, it’s nothing.” Makoto smiled at him. “I’m just happy. I’m so happy to be able to spend another morning like this with you, Haru.”

“There’s no reason to get all mushy…” Haruka flipped one fish fillet and stabbed the second. “It’s like this every day, right?”

“Yes.” Makoto smiled brightly. “Do you have a long shift today?”

“No, just until noon today.” Haruka put the fish on the plate and turned to the second fish.

“That’s good. You shouldn’t stand on your feet too long.” Makoto walked over to the toaster, picking up the bread. “Your legs hurt again, no?”

“Not really,” Haruka hummed and looked away. “Don’t worry about it.”

Makoto took a bite of the bread and smiled at his partner. “I’ll feed the cats, or they won’t let us have breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

There was no one at the restaurant when Haruka arrived. He loved being the first to arrive. It allowed him to prepare his day without the noise and distraction, and without the stress of the impending lunch hour. Removing his one strap backpack, he took a peek at the planned menu. The special for the day was uninspiring, seafood spaghetti. The chef that had been working at the small restaurant for 14 years and trained Haruka since he started working at Gondola had recently retired, but the owner had yet to hire a new chef. Haruka wasn't sure why, he saw several candidates showing up for an interview, yet none of them had shown up again.

Just as Haruka finished dressing in his uniform and was about to take out his set of knives from his bag, the door to the staff room unlocked and the owner walked in, a young man in tow.

"Good morning," Haruka mumbled and smoothed his blue neckerchief.

"Oh, Haruka-san, good morning!" The owner smiled at him cheerfully. "Early as usual."

Haruka bowed his head with a light smile. He liked the owner. Sawamura Ichiro was in his late 60s, but had the energy and spirit of a much younger man. He was small in build and many times reminded Haruka of his friend Nagisa – so alike Haruka sometimes wondered if he’s not getting a glimpse of what his friend may end up looking like in the future.

"Haruka-san, this is my son, Ichitarou." He introduced the young man next to him. The son couldn't have looked more different. For one, he was even taller than Haruka and had much firmer body than his father. His wavy hair carefully styled and he had the most unpleasant expression as he looked at Haruka.

"Haruka-san is one of our finest cooks," the owner told his son. "He's been working here for five years; he graduated from an art school!"

"Art school?" The son raised an eyebrow.

"That’s right. He started working here part-time at first, but I offered him a full time position after he graduated." The owner provided an explanation. "He's very skilled with his hands."

"I see."

Haruka sighed, feeling a tad embarrassed at the praise, and at the same time judged by the younger man's scrutiny.

"Listen, Haruka-san, Ichitaro is graduating in the spring and I'm planning to let him take over."

Haruka perked his head in surprise.

"He's going to start right away as the kitchen manager to get into things... As one of our senior employees, please assist him in any way," the owner smiled and Haruka nodded sheepishly, bowing his head again.

The owner nudged his son, patting his back so hard he nearly bumped into Haruka.

"Please take care of me," Ichitaro mumbled and bowed.

When the rest of the staff arrived, the owner continued to introduce his son, leaving Haruka to finally retrieve his set of knives. He carried the box to the kitchen, greeting the other staff with a nod as they headed to the room.

 

* * *

 

Haruka sat down with the blackboard in his lap to write the lunch menu. When he finished writing and started scribbling illustrations, he heard whistling above him and raised his head.

"As expected from an art student," Ichitaro said as he checked out Haruka’s drawing. "It's good."

"Thanks," Haruka mumbled quietly. "It's not a big deal."

"Don't be so reserved!" the young man quickly said. "You certainly missed your calling, I’d say!"

Haruka looked at the blackboard. He enjoyed the task, and he loved drawing. He never saw himself as an artist, but he wasn’t going to discuss that with his future boss.

The young Sawamura must have realized he wasn't going to get more words out of Haruka and walked away to check up on the other employees. 

Haruka looked at the man’s retreating back for a bit before returning to his drawing.

"It looks really nice, Haruka-san!" He raised his head again to see Mika, one of the new waitresses. She was smiling heartily at him, holding a tray with drinks.

"Thanks..." He mumbled, nodding his head shyly.

"Would you like some juice?" She asked. "Kou-san just squeezed fresh oranges."

"I'm fine--" Haruka started saying but she already rushed to hand him a glass. Her heels knocked together and she lost balance- Haruka quickly rose up to grab her before she fell, but the tray and the glasses crashed to the floor, spilling juice over Haruka's pants.

Haruka winced as jolt of pain shot through his legs. "Are you okay?" he quietly asked the girl in his arms, enduring the pain.

"I'm so sorry!" She had tears in her big eyes, still holding onto his shoulders, her face mere inches from his.

They were quickly surrounded by the other staff, everyone muttering all at once.

He let go of her and looked at the floor. The juice spread between the gleaming pieces of glass and reached his shoes.

"Clean it up already, won't you?" The owner's son muttered through clenched teeth. He sounded like he was holding back his irritation.

"Yes, sir!" Mika exclaimed and tried to stop her tears, which were leaving streaks of smeared mascara on her cheeks.

"I'll clean," Haruka said softly and turned to the girl. "Go wash your face," he added.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant finally opened for lunch at 11AM and soon filled up with businessmen. As usual Haruka was inside the kitchen without a moment to breathe. He enjoyed being busy. Back when they had a chef, he always relied on Haruka, even as far as asking for advice or ideas about a new dish. The Menu had become boring and plain after he left, but the owner didn't mind when Haruka spiced up a dish here and there and allowed him a lot of free reign as the second senior cook. The senior cook was Arata - he had only been in the kitchen a year longer than Haruka, and while he was nice, he wasn't very creative and stuck with the same menu.

"I'm interviewing a chef tomorrow," the owner always told Haruka the same thing, "but I wish I could just promote you instead."

Haruka had shrugged it off. It's not like he wanted chef responsibilities or to be in charge of the kitchen, and he certainly didn't want to hurt Arata's feelings - he liked the guy.

Meanwhile the two of them had to cover for the missing chef and run the kitchen, including managing the part time cooks and kitchen workers. In short, it was troublesome and Haruka couldn’t wait for the owner to hire someone already. Now he understood the owner just wanted to pass the responsibility of hiring a new chef to his son.

"Haruka-san!" One of the waiters showed up at the kitchen and rested his empty tray on the counter. "Matsuoka-san and the others are at table five outside."

"Thanks." Haruka nodded with a smile.

"Who are those?" Sawamura the son stood next to Haruka.

"They are Haruka-san's friends, lively fellows," his father offered an explanation. "Haruka-san, why don't you introduce them to my son?"

Haruka nodded, and tossed the spaghetti into the net. He wasn't sure it was a good first impression, but his friends were bound to meet his future boss eventually and he wasn't going to hide them from anyone.

 It was chilly outside, but there were heating towers scattered around, providing sufficient heat for every table. Still, most guests preferred lining up for a table indoors. His friends were the only ones occupying a table outside.

"Haru-chan, here here!!" Nagisa called, waving his arm ecstatically Even as he was wrapped in a plump coat twice his size. Haruka threw a glance at Ichitaro and walked towards his friends table, feeling more self-conscious than usual. They were all there, even Sousuke, sitting sprawled at his seat, arms folded over his broad chest. His disinterested face saying as usual he was there only because Rin had dragged him over. Both of them were in uniform, their caps on the table.

"Haru-chan, it's been a while!" Nagisa got up and threw himself at Haruka as soon as Haruka put down the tray of drinks on the table.

"Nagisa-kun, it's only been two weeks since we were here last," Rei noted, tapping on his glasses.

Haruka patted Nagisa's head. No matter how old they'd gotten, Nagisa was as energetic as a child.

Sawamura cleared his throat and Haruka pulled away from his friend. 

"So who's this guy?" Rin asked. "New hire?"

"Owner's son-" Haruka started explaining, but Ichitaro cut him off. 

"Sawamura,” Ichitaro interrupted before Haruka could finish, nodding towards the table. “Your friends?"

"Yes. High school Friends." Haruka nodded. "This is Ryugazaki Rei, he's a scientist. He's working for JAXA."

"Ryugazaki Rei, pleased to meet you!" Rei was ready with a Business card, bowing deeply.

Ichitaro looked slightly annoyed, or perhaps uncomfortable. He accepted the business card and bowed slightly, but did not offer his own in return.

"I'm also working for JAXA!" Nagisa raised his hand, beaming and cutting through the thick atmosphere.

Ichitaro eyed him. "You're what? An astronaut?" Haruka had a feeling he was saying it tongue in cheek, but the tone of voice completely passed by Nagisa.

"That's right!!" The blond confirmed enthusiastically, puffing his chest.

"Actually, he's only in training," Rei corrected.

Haruka nodded. Ichitaro looked at Nagisa again, half in surprise, half impressed. The blond just rubbed the back of his head, chuckling and sticking out his tongue mischievously.

"Now introduce me, Haru!" Rin called from his seat, folding his arms behind his head, smirking at Haruka.

"That crooked cop over there is Matsuoka Rin," Haruka intoned, making the red-head jolt up and clench his teeth. “And his partner, Yamazaki Sousuke.”

“Yo,” Sousuke offered brashly.

“And…” Haruka’s eyes returned to Rin. There was no point introducing someone who wasn’t even there.

"That’s right, where's Mako-chan?" Nagisa intervened. "We finally have some time everyone can meet and he's spoiling it."

"Some people have real work," Rin told him, picking up his glass of water.

"Unlike Rin-chan ne," Nagisa added with a grin and received a thwack to his head.

"Then I'm going to call him!" he declared, while rubbing his head.

"Lively bunch," Ichitaro commented, standing close to Haruka. "Do they come here all the time?"

Haruka thought back to the days he had just started working at Gondola. They were all still in university and had a bit more free time. Owner would always treat his friends to something and let Haruka spare a few moments to sit with them. Sawamura Ichitaro didn't feel as welcoming and Haruka cleared his throat nervously before answering.

"Not all the time," he said quietly. "At least not everyone at once."

"I see..." The future boss passed his eyes on the group.

"Ah, Mako-chan isn’t answering..." Nagisa said in disappointment.

"If he had time to chat on the phone, he'd just come over," Rin pointed out.

"I guess that’s true, but still…” Nagisa still looked disappointed as he put his phone back.

"So what's new with everyone?" he asked after a moment, before digging into his food. Haruka looked back to see that Ichitaro had left and returned his attention to his friends.

"Sousuke here has a new secret girlfriend," Rin said with a grin and smacked his partner's back.

"Ehh really??!" Nagisa jumped. "Sou-chan?!"

"Oi, Rin!!" Sousuke growled.

"He's just shy," Rin was still grinning. "He won't even tell me her name."

"Eh, but I thought Sou-chan liked R—" Nagisa stopped when Rei jabbed his ribs with the elbow.

Sousuke looked a bit flushed. "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"A boyfriend is also fine," Haruka said quietly. "No need to be shy."

Sousuke grew even redder, perhaps with anger. Haruka wasn't sure. The truth was everyone knew for years that Sousuke had liked Rin as more than a best friend - everyone but Rin. Haruka figured everyone had a different pace for these things. For Haruka, being with Makoto was the only thing he was certain of during his entire life and he was grateful Makoto had felt the same. The move from childhood friends to lovers was natural for them – and quick. 

"I'm not!! Anyway I don't!!" Sousuke continued to protest, before taking an angry bite from his sandwich.

Rei exchanged knowing looks with Nagisa and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Well, anyway, as for myself, I received the grant I applied for..." he started saying.

Nagisa burst into his words, too impatient to wait for him to finish his sentence - "Rei-chan is going to build an android that will go into space!!"

" _Nagisa-kun_..." Rei stressed as though about to scold him, but then he grinned and said with a gleam in his eyes, "it's the first project of its kind in the world!"

"That's amazing, Rei!" Rin said. Sousuke just sighed in relief that they moved to a new subject, then glanced up at the scientist. "Is it okay to tell us though?" he asked.

"It's top secret ne!" Nagisa said cheerfully. 

"Then why are you telling us?!"

Haruka smiled as he watched his friends. They continued to bicker and laugh as they had always, but there was some uneasy feeling in his stomach - as though things were about to change. He wasn't sure why - nothing was different and there was no reason he should be uncomfortable with his old friends.

"Haruka-san, they need you in the kitchen," Mika came to fetch him and he thanked her for snapping him from his thoughts.

He looked at his friends in an apology.

"Ah, it's okay, Haruka-senpai, we have to get back soon anyway," Rei assured.

"Yup, see you later, Haru." Rin picked his hat from the table and gestured with it.

"Bye bye, Haru-chan! Be sure to say hi to Mako-chan for us!"

“Yeah.” Haruka smiled. “See you again soon.”

 

* * *

 

 

Haruka finished cleaning his work area and looked around the deserted kitchen. Everyone always cleaned in haste, hurrying for the lunch break or the end of the shift. Once Haruka was set on doing a task, as troublesome as it was, he had to do it thoroughly. Besides, he preferred working in a clean environment. Since he was taking his time, he was often entrusted with the final check and locking up the restaurant.   
It was nearly 3pm when he started turning off the lights and was about to change into his casual clothes when he heard a clatter outside and a cat yowling.  
His heart skipped a beat and he quickly made his way to the back door of the kitchen.   
  
"Makoto?" he asked quietly even as he flung himself outside. There was no sign of Makoto. The cat he heard before gave him a glare before leaping off the garbage bin.   
Haruka sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He was about to walk back inside when suddenly a shadow appeared in the corner of his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," the tall firefighter said with a bright smile. He wasn't wearing the fire jacket, just a stained dark blue shirt. He was dirty - his arms, face and even his hair covered in soot. It looked as though he just stumbled out of a fire scene.   
  
"We had a stubborn one," he explained and pointed behind him. "We were nearby so I thought I'd drop by. Morita-san is waiting in the truck."   
  
Haruka listened quietly. So that meant Makoto was going to be home late again. He felt his stomach sinking in disappointment, but before he could say anything Makoto smiled again. "He said he's taking a nap." There was a naughty gleam in the bright green eyes and Haruka felt his mouth twisting into a small smile despite himself. "I just finished cleaning," he pointed and turned back, leaving the door open.  
  
Makoto accepted the invitation and followed him into the kitchen.   
  
"You're alone?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Yeah, the next shift starts in three hours," Haruka replied and Makoto let out a chuckle.   
  
The cook blushed and undid his neckerchief and two buttons with swift fingers. "It's not like I was waiting for you," he insisted in all seriousness. "Just by chance. I was about to leave."  
  
Makoto giggled again, holding his fist against his mouth. "Then I'm lucky~"   
  
Haruka huffed, but could hardly suppress his smile. Seeing his friends after a long time made him happy, but getting to see Makoto during the day was like winning a cash prize. Every moment he could spend with his best friend and lover was a moment to treasure. He pulled Makoto's wrist and lead him to a chair.  
  
"Sit," he ordered and pressed lightly on Makoto's shoulder. "You're not cold?" He asked, brushing dust from the dark blue T shirt.   
  
"Uh-uh. Seeing Haru makes me warm," the firefighter joked and Haruka shook his head. "Don't say nonsense, it's getting cold outside. You'll catch a cold."  
  
Makoto chuckled. Usually it was him who fawned over Haruka with needless concerns.   
  
"I'll fix you something to eat," Haruka said.   
  
Makoto was about to speak up, but in another instance of role reversal, Haruka quickly added, "I already prepared lunch for you, just need to heat it up."  
  
He quickly took out the lunch box from the small staff-use fridge and heated it up in the oven.   
  
"Wah, smells so good, Haru!!" Makoto's eyes sparkled. Then his stomach gave a loud growl and he blushed.  
  
Haruka smiled again and stepped next to Makoto, watching him devour the food before he could even sit.  
  
"More?" he asked when Makoto cleaned up the plate.   
  
"I'm good, thank you, Haru." He sounded more rejuvenated.   
  
Haruka moved his hand to dust Makoto's hair. The sandy brown hair was spotted with thick layers of ash. Haruka's hand quickly turned black and he brushed his hands.  
  
"Ahh, Haru, don't touch me, you'll get dirty." Makoto started to get up, but Haruka put his hand back on Makoto's shoulder, forcing him still.  
  
"Stay put," he said and grabbed a pack of wet tissues from the stack on the shelves behind them.  
  
He sat down next to Makoto, facing him, and opened the pack somberly. He raised his eyes to Makoto's tired face and smiled softly. Reaching out his hand, he wiped Makoto's face with the wet tissue. Makoto closed his eyes, letting Haruka rub his cheeks and chin thoroughly. The blackened tissues piled up on the table. Haruka wiped Makoto's nose, then raised his hand to massage the brow lightly. Makoto sighed when Haruka used his nails to scrub off a more stubborn spot of soot.  
  
"You need a long bath," Haruka said and straddled Makoto, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck.  
  
"Wait, Haru, you'll really get dirty." Makoto held his hands awkwardly at the sides of his body.   
  
"It's okay, I finished for today anyway." Haruka rested his forehead against Makoto’s. He inhaled the scent of his lover. The smell of Makoto the firefighter was unique to him. Smell of ash and dust, burned wood, smoke, tangy sweat. It was now mixed and blunted by the scented wet tissues, but still noticeably there. He knew Makoto hated that smell, but for Haruka it was everything. When he could smell Makoto the firefighter he wanted to cry. Of course, he never did.   
  
He squirmed in Makoto's lap and drew a line with his thumb over Makoto's eyebrow. He could feel his lover's body reacting under him.  
  
"Haruuuu..." Makoto whined. "Don't move like that."  
  
"Like what?" he teased and pressed himself down, feeling his buttocks cleaved in half over the forming hardness in Makoto's loose work cargo.   
  
"Geez... I won't be able to hold back..." the firefighter warned, not raising his head to Haruka.   
  
The cook smirked and continued to smooth his fingers over Makoto's face. "You don't need to. We're alone here."   
  
"But it's the kitchen," Makoto protested even as his bulge grew more noticeable in Haruka's lock.   
  
"Don't worry." Haruka squeezed his buttocks, feeling Makoto's cock desperately arching towards him even with all the layers of clothes between them. "I cleaned it."  
  
Makoto frowned. "Even more of a reason--"  
  
Haruka put a finger against his lover's lips. He got up, pushed the other chair away and kneeled next to Makoto, resting a hand on his thigh.   
  
Makoto sighed and stopped resisting, knowing he wasn't going to win against Haruka. He sat quietly, letting the cook unzip his cargo pants. His cock pressed hard, arching against the boxers. Haruka swiftly pushed two fingers and set it free through the hole.  
  
The cock jutted up, almost fully hard. Haruka wrapped his right hand around it, enjoying the feel of the texture, the warmth, the pulsating vein that ran along the organ, making it feel like it had a life of its own. The size of Makoto’s cock compared to his delicate hand always fascinated him and he squeezed it between his fingers, drawing a sigh from Makoto and the cock grew larger and harder in his hand. His stomach fluttered and he felt his own cock hardening. But there was no time for self-indulgence.  
  
He raised his eyes to his lover, blue eyes twinkling in a naughty gleam as he gave the hard cock in his hand a quick pump and rested his other hand on Makoto's strong thigh.  
  
"I won't let a drop go to waste."   
  
Makoto squinted at him, his now cleaned face completely flushed. A whine escaped his throat when Haruka took him into his mouth. He squirmed and grabbed the chair tight on one side, his other hand rested on Haruka's head.   
  
Haruka relaxed his jaw and allowed more of Makoto's length into his mouth. Completely in tune with Makoto's body, he knew just how much pressure to apply with his lips, and what places to linger with his tongue. He knew exactly how to relieve the stress from his partner's weary body. He liked to think of it as art he mastered many years before. And Makoto's body reacted just the way Haruka anticipated. He felt Makoto's fingers running in circles in his hair, his stomach rising and falling, sucking in breath. Haruka tried not to gag when Makoto's cock hit the back of his throat. He withdrew a few inches and worked his way back up.   
  
The organ popped out of his mouth and Haruka rubbed his jaw.   
  
"Ha... Haru..." Makoto whispered, caressing Haruka's hair. "Haru, that's enough... I can't-"  
  
Haruka frowned and grabbed the hard cock, squeezing it, rubbing the saliva over the shaft. He pressed his thumb against the leaking slit, and leaned in, darting his tongue to lap the clear fluid. He wrapped his lips around the soft bulbous head, pushing his tongue into the folds of Makoto's foreskin.  
  
Makoto's body was still tense, but he thrust his thighs in response. Haruka, well used to his partner's length and girth, only allowed him a moment relief before sucking harder, taking nearly the entire length into his small mouth. He was bobbing his head until he felt Makoto's shaft twitch. The hot thick fluid hit the back of his throat and his tongue. He continued pumping the stiff organ, raising his eyes to look at Makoto's face as he reached his climax.   
  
"Haru..." Makoto murmured and stroked Haruka's hair gently.  
  
Haruka swallowed and licked his lips, then leaned again over Makoto's still erect member. He drew out his tongue to collect every drop of cum just as he had promised. He caught a string of white semen just before it reached the pants. Makoto was still breathing heavily when Haruka finished licking him clean. Wiping his chin, he gave the softening cock in his hand another kiss and tucked it back into the underwear hole. Makoto zipped up his cargo pants and pulled Haruka into his lap.   
  
"Did it feel good?" Haruka asked softly, resting his hands on his partner's shoulders. He was still aroused, but his own release would have to wait.  
  
"Of course!" Makoto beamed at him and squeezed his arms around Haruka's lithe figure. "It felt too good... Thank you, Haru."

 

_tbc_


	3. New Friends, Old Wounds

Morita was sleeping in the truck, resting against the door with his legs spread on both seats, arms crossed at his chest. Makoto knocked on the window and smiled when the other firefighter awoke and straightened up.  
  
"This is from Haru," he said when the window was down and put a small wrapped bento in Morita's lap.  
  
"Ooh!! Yay!!" Morita woke up completely. "I swear Haruka-san cooks better than my wife!"   
  
Makoto chuckled and walked over to the passenger side of the truck. "That's not nice, I'm sure her food is great." He scratched his cheek, light blush specking his now cleaned cheeks as he thought about Haruka. He always had a serious, intense expression when he focused on cooking. "Well, Haru _is_ a chef..."  
  
Morita finished eating the lunch box Haruka made as thanks and got ready to start the truck. Makoto leaned back and rested his face on his hand, looking out the window. Haruka was skilled at anything. He was skilled with his hands… and with his mouth.

"You look happy," Morita commented and Makoto raised his chin from his hand, blinking.

"Eh?"

The fire truck stopped at a red light and Morita drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Something good happened during lunch?"

Makoto hoped the sudden heat wave that flushed his face wasn't visible. "N-no, just happy everybody is safe and there was no major damage… uh, in the fire earlier," he mumbled awkwardly.

Morita gave him an unconvinced glare and Makoto chuckled and looked away. His eyes fell on the animal hospital where he dropped the injured dog the other day. "Ah, I'm gonna go pay someone a visit," he said as he checked the side mirror for ongoing traffic, before opening the door.

"What... Tachibana! Where are you going?!"

"Animal hospital!" Makoto waved at him and ran across the road.

 

There were only three people in the waiting room, but they all looked up in curiosity when the firefighter walked inside the clinic. Makoto bowed his head in apology, shoulders sagged, well too aware of the black marks he left behind him on the floor. He unzipped his fire jacket, but his blue t-shirt underneath was also dirty. A dog was curious enough to come over and sniff his legs, but the owner quickly tugged on the leash, pulling the dog back.

"Ah, Tachibana-kun," the elderly receptionist called him. "Did you bring another one?" She pushed her glasses up when she saw he wasn't holding any animal.

He shook his head. "Just visiting a patient," he said with a smile. Behind him a young assistant was already cleaning the black footsteps he left on the ivory floor.

"The dog from yesterday?" The receptionist looked through her papers and Makoto nodded.

"He's in the back room, you can go with Suda-san," she suggested, pointing her chin at the young assistant behind him.

Makoto nodded and smiled at the young woman who led him to the room where the staying patients waited.

"Tachibana-san, you're so kind," she said with a smile as she opened the door. "You're always visiting the animals you bring. There's no one else quite like you."

Makoto chuckled in embarrassment. "No, it's nothing... I just want to see that they're doing well until their family can give them a hug."

He followed her into the room. There were two rows of large cages. Only four were occupied. One cat was sleeping; two dogs were at the gate of their cages, wagging their tails, looking spirited. Makoto smiled at them and moved his eyes to the last patient. The dog he rescued was now clean, his black coat shiny, but he was just lying motionless, nozzle on his bandaged front paw. He was staring at Makoto with the saddest eyes. The firefighter felt a pinch in his heart.

"We could not identify his chip and no one has come to claim him," Suda explained, even though Makoto hadn’t asked. "We couldn’t find any missing dog notices in the area either. Maybe he is a stray."

"That's impossible!" Makoto frowned, looking at the dog. The dog only stared back at him with deep, sad brown eyes.

"I'm afraid if no one claims him by tomorrow, we will have to hand him over to the pound," Suda added sadly.

 

* * *

 

"And, what is that?" Haruka was already home and in the middle of cooking dinner when Makoto arrived, holding a bundled dog in his arms.

Makoto chuckled nervously. "It's a dog."

"I can see that," Haruka furrowed his brow. "What is it doing here?" he clarified, although he already knew the answer. "We have cats," he added.

"I know, but he's a good dog," Makoto said and brought the dog closer to Haruka's face, still not crossing the genkan. "Look, he's cute isn't he?"

Haruka's face remained expressionless as he stared at the black dog. True, it was cute, but that wasn't the problem. "Makoto..." he stressed. "You can't bring home every animal you rescue. You know that, right?"

"But Haru, no one came for him and they'll send him to the pound," Makoto said in a shaking voice. "He's injured; he needs a good place to heal..."

Haruka sighed. "You know the landlord doesn’t allow dogs." The landlord did not allow cats either, but somehow they've managed to appeal and with a larger deposit and higher monthly rent they were allowed to raise the first cat Makoto saved. Since then Makoto brought in four more cats and they've not consulted with the landlord about them. A dog was different. First of all it would be impossible to hide him. He'd be noisier than the cats, and needed more attention, like baths and daily walks. In short, raising a dog was troublesome. It wasn't a decision they should be taking lightly with both of them working most of the day.

"Just until he heals and we find him good owners." Makoto looked at him with intense green eyes, not unlike the dog.

Haruka threw his head back and heaved a dramatic sigh. "Only until we find him a good home," he said. Somehow it always ended up in Makoto's way, but Haruka still had to show he had some control- he couldn't let Makoto get it to his head.

"Really?!" Makoto beamed at him, eyes shining again. Haruka had to turn his head away, a little blush sprinkled his cheeks.

"Thank you, Haru!" Makoto leaned in and Haruka turned to him again and lifted his head almost in an instinct, closing his eyes only to open them in surprise when he felt the heat of fur pressed against his chest. "Hold him for a bit, I need to take off my boots," Makoto said with a chuckle and Haruka spread his arms around the dog. The dog perked his head to sniff Haruka briefly, before lowering it again.

"We need a bed for him," Makoto said once he finished taking off his boots and stepped into the slippers. "You think Kujira's bed would fit him?"

Kujira was the largest cat they had, gray with dark gray stripes. Like their other male cats he had a bobbed short tail. Makoto rescued him from a river - he was nothing but fur and bones back then. In just a couple of months he became the size of their first three rescues put together.

"I don't think Kujira would like that," Haruka said and walked to the living room.

The cat area took a quarter of the 8 tatami size room. There was the cat house with the scratch post - Shirayuki's favorite spot after Makoto was the top of the tower, surveying the area and watching with passive interest her brothers playing. True to her 'princess snow white' name she was a cold princess who must've viewed the other -larger- cats as her minions, even though she was the smallest of them and the last to arrive. Haruka called her ice queen. Either way, considering Makoto rescued her the previous winter from a snowy roof where she was stuck frozen for nearly 19 hours, her name was fitting.

Next to her tower, there were two cat beds. The big one where Kujira slept most of his days and a smaller one where the other three cats all huddled in together.

The ginger and yellow bobbed-tailed cats were same litter siblings and the only cats they had since they were kittens. Makoto rescued them during a flood and then rescued them a second time when they were about to be euthanized. Despite Makoto's meek resistance Haruka had named the two Maguro and Katsuo. makoto had to admit they looked a bit like raw fish meat after their rescue. The two kittens took immediate liking to Nekotobi-chan, Makoto's first rescue, and the three had been inseparable since.

Makoto smiled when the cats noticed him and ran over, rubbing against his feet. The white cat continued to sit on top of her tower, surveying them with green-yellow eyes. Kujira moved to rub against Haruka’s legs and nearly tripped him. Makoto rushed to grab him, holding his arms protectively around Haruka and the dog.

He crouched and picked up the large cat. Haruka took the moment to put the dog down in the vacant cat bed. The dog made no sound and Haruka petted his head briefly before standing up. If he was worried about the dog chasing his cats, it dissipated quickly. Maybe it was the injured leg or drugs still in effect, but the dog didn't show any interest in the other four-legged residents of the apartment.

Haruka looked away and his eyes fell on the white cat. She was studying the dog intently, not even blinking, and Haruka had an inkling suspicion she would be more of a problem than the dog.

"Mako-" he started saying and turned around, stopping in mid speech as his eyes fell on his partner.

Makoto was cradling the two ginger cats in his arms, happily rubbing his cheek on the furry little heads. The two other cats were rubbing against his legs, also begging for Makoto’s affections, which the kind man was eager to fulfill. Soon, he had all four cats on him and laughed as he played with them. It made Haruka smile, but at the same time, deep inside his heart, there was the nagging thought that Makoto will never be a father. He will never be able to hold and play that way with his own child, even though he would make the most wonderful father.

The thought quickly disappeared as it appeared when Makoto raised his head from the cats and looked at Haruka with a smile that could melt icebergs. Haruka knew all of Makoto's smiles, and that smile was a genuine smile of someone that was happy with his life and with the family he created for himself.

"Haru?" The smile disappeared from Makoto's face. He put down the cats and covered the distance between them with two strides. He rested a large, warm hand on Haruka's cheek. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Haruka mumbled. He removed the hand from his face, and moved it over his shoulder, finding a familiar and comfortable location against Makoto's firm chest to look at the cats.

"See, Kujira doesn't know what to do with himself now," he said quietly, looking at the large cat that prowled around his occupied bed, scared to get too near the strange intruder, then just sat down and yowled.

The dog blinked at him and then turned his head and huddled himself, closing his eyes.

The other cats also watched the newcomer in curiosity and wariness. Finally Kujira stopped his crying and moved to the cat house, disappearing inside.

When the commotion calmed and the cats returned to their favorite activity - which was sleeping, Makoto sat down on the couch, spreading his arms on the back.

"Haru, I forgot to tell you," he said, throwing back his head to look at Haruka. "We have a fundraising dinner for the department next Sunday, they asked us to confirm our plus one," he said. "It's going to be fancy, so you don't have to come..." he hurried to add when he noticed Haruka's face. "I have to give a speech..."

"I'll come," Haruka said quickly.

"Really?!" Makoto beamed and straightened up.

Haruka nodded. "What time is it?"

"Seven. The reception starts at six thirty." He scratched his cheek shyly. “Will it really be okay? I know Sunday evenings are busy for you…”

Haruka touched Makoto's head, ruffling his hair lightly, mostly just playing with the locks between his fingers. "One evening should be fine. I'll just ask to leave early, come pick me up at six?"

"Un!" Makoto let out and raised his head - Haruka leaned to peck a kiss on the upturned lips. Just then Shirayuki jumped straight from the top of the tower into Makoto's lap, almost knocking out his breath. He gasped in surprise and Haruka huffed. She must have done that on purpose.

"All right, I get it..." Makoto laughed when the white cat claimed his attention.

Haruka lowered his eyes back to the floor. He noticed the dog was looking at him, studying him carefully with deep eyes. It reminded Haruka a dog he used to own a long time ago.

He crouched before the dog and reached out a hand. The dog sniffed it and then licked it very briefly.

"Makkou..." he whispered softly and the dog perked his ears.

"Hmm? What is it, Haru?" Makoto asked from the couch, still running his hand on the purring princess in his lap.

"Nothing." Haruka blushed lightly.

"Oh, that's right..." Makoto sat up and put his arms on the backrest again as he looked at Haruka. The cat gave a dissatisfied yowl and pushed her head against his stomach.

"We need a name for the dog," Makoto said with a smile.

Haruka frowned. "I told you we are not keeping him."

Makoto chuckled. "Yes, but we need to call him something until we find his owners."

"Dog is fine," Haruka muttered and got up.

 

 

The dog didn’t move from the couch for the rest of the evening, which made Haruka feel a bit concerned. He had never seen a dog that had been so quiet and lifeless even when Makoto tried to get him to drink and eat. Makoto petted the dog in concern. "I'll take him for a walk," he said and urged the dog to stand up. The dog looked miserable as it limped, waddling on three legs. Haruka felt an uneasy feeling spread in his stomach all of a sudden.

Makoto waited for the dog to follow him to the door. He picked him up from the threshold step and put him down again.

Haruka followed them to the door. "Makoto, take the elevator," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Makoto said and started walking down the outer corridor to the elevator. It was a small and old elevator that made creaky sounds and had tendency to shake and rattle and sometimes got stuck between the floors. Makoto hated using that elevator and rarely used it without Haruka present.

Haruka watched Makoto's back until he disappeared from sight down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

 

Haruka scratched his back and stifled a yawn. By the time he stepped out of his morning bath, Makoto was already long gone. The remnants of his rushed breakfast were left in the kitchen as evidence - crumbs of bread on a plate, a half empty butter container. Haruka sighed and pushed Kujira off the counter. Had the princess have any interest in measly leftovers, she'd have finished the butter by now, unlike the clumsy fat cat who licked his paw and rubbed against Haruka's leg before scampering away.

When Haruka sat down to eat, the four male cats returned to the kitchen, the twins jumped on the table to watch him eat closely, gawking at his mouth.

"What is it?" He looked at them. "Did Makoto forget to feed you?" The cats mewed back at him and he sighed. Although he always scolded Makoto for sharing his dinner with the cats, Haruka cut a small slice from his fillet and gave it to the twins. "Don't fight." He cut another piece when Maguro hissed at his brother who sniffed the fish.

The two cats on the floor yowled and Haruka threw them a piece too. "Oi Kujira. That's for Nekotobi-chan!" He had to cut another piece. Maybe he was softer than Makoto, he thought as he got up, deciding to bring the last few slices to the white cat. As expected, she sat on her usual spot in the cat tower. Her gaze was fixated on the canine intruder.

"Ah..." Haruka realized he had forgotten the dog. He was so quiet and lethargic; he may have missed him if it weren't for the cat. He gave her a piece of the fish and rubbed her head behind the ear. She closed her eyes, starting to purr almost despite herself. Haruka turned to the dog and crouched down.

"Good morning," he said. The dog looked at him but didn't raise his head. Haruka looked at the cat bowls. Makoto hadn't forgotten to feed the cats so he probably took the dog out for a walk too.

"Not hungry?" Haruka asked and spread his hand in front of the dog, with the very last piece of fish.

The dog finally raised his head. He sniffed and hesitated for a brief moment, then chucked on the fish. He gave Haruka's hand a lick before returning to his previous position.

"Well that's progress." Haruka smiled and got up, deciding to check with Makoto if he had taken the dog out for a walk.

When he finished getting dressed, he picked up his phone to call Makoto. But Makoto had beaten him to it and already sent a message.

 

_"Good morning, Haru-chan~_ _♡_ _the cats all had breakfast, even the dog ate a little. I took him out but he didn't do anything and I had no time... If you can, won't you take him for a little walk? Don't push yourself and have a good day off! Love you_ _♡_ _Makoto."_

 

Haruka blushed and put the phone in his pocket. "Embarrassing guy..." he muttered and was almost tempted to delete the message. He didn't - his phone was full of embarrassing text messages from Makoto.

"Let's go," he said, motioning at the dog. The dog didn't move. "You don't want to go for a walk?" Haruka crouched next to him again. "You can't use the cats’ box, you're too big," he continued. The dog lowered his ears, listening to Haruka. "I know your leg hurts and you're not used to feeling crippled..." Haruka stopped talking and furrowed his brow. "We're two of a kind, aren't we?" he smiled and reached out to pet the dog's head. "It's good we have Makoto to take care of us when it's hard, but don't make him worried." 

As though the dog understood Haruka's words, he struggled to get up, and limped over the basket.

"Good boy." Haruka stroke the dog's head. As he stood up, a searing pain cut through his leg and he grimaced. "Wait here." He went to the bedroom to put on his leg braces. He usually didn't put it on during his days off, but it looked like he had strained his legs too much during work the past few days.

The dog waited for him patiently by the door. For a moment Haruka was thrown 15 years back in time when he had picked up a persistent dog that followed him around. He adopted that dog because of Makoto and promptly named him Makkou after him. Back then he used to run with the dog, they ran every morning and evening. They would run to the beach and play in the water. Then Haruka swam. He used to swim freestyle against the waves, Makkou paddling after him. Haruka clutched at his chest, crumpling the shirt. Makkou was long gone, as were Haruka's swimming days. The ocean wasn't far but he hadn't gone there in a decade. He stopped going to the pool too. There was nothing but emptiness left in the part of him that constantly craved the feel of the water. He wanted to soak himself in the bath again but when he calmed down and raised his eyes he saw the dog staring at him carefully with deep curious eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled awkwardly as though the dog could see into his mind. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

The hospital was fairly quiet when Makoto arrived. He quickly took a bathroom break, washing his hands and face thoroughly, even though he was fairly clean for a change. He hated the hospital smell, and the long white corridors, but tried to keep himself together. A faraway image surfaced in his mind - a black-haired boy lying motionless on the bed, paler than the sheets. He didn't wake up even as Makoto screamed and cried over him.

"Stop thinking about it!" He raised his head to the mirror and slapped his cheeks.

After taking a deep breath, he stepped outside and looked again at the cold corridor. Just then, two men in light blue nurse uniform walked out of a room in his direction. One of them rolled a cart and passed him by.

Makoto smiled and waved his hand at the other. "Kisumi!" 

"Ahh, Makoto! There you are!" A smiling face suddenly appeared in front of him, framed with a messy mane of cotton candy pink hair. He tilted his head. "I just saw your message, did you wait long?"

"Uh-uh." Makoto shook his head. "Just arrived. I went to clean up a bit at the bathroom."

"Ah, I see, I see." Kisumi tapped on Makoto's shoulder. "You should've left it, more authentic." He winked.

Makoto chuckled in embarrassment. Before he could say anything, Kisumi already put a hand around his shoulders and dragged him along.

After walking down the long corridor, Makoto started feeling even more uneasy when he noticed Kisumi walked him to the pediatric ward.

"Where are we going?" he asked in a whisper.

"To visit a friend of mine," the pink-haired man replied quickly. "There we go." He pointed at an open door to the right.

Makoto swallowed and took a deep breath again as he followed Kisumi into the hospital room. Instead of the lifeless black-haired child that haunted his thoughts, Makoto stopped in front of a very lively child, albeit bald, who was sitting on the bed playing with two toy fire trucks. There was another bed in the room that seemed unoccupied.

"Hayato-kun, good morning," Kisumi greeted the boy.

"Kisumi-niichan!" The boy was happy to see him. "Good morning!"

"I brought someone special today." Kisumi patted Makoto's shoulder. "This is Tachibana Makoto. He's a firefighter!"

"No way!" The boy's face lit up and he jumped to his feet, on the bed, as though trying to have a better look at the tall firefighter.

Makoto chuckled in embarrassment. "Hello. How are you?"

"Where is your uniform?" the boy asked. "And your helmet!"

"Uh, I left the helmet in the truck, and the uniforms are this." He pointed his hands at the cargo pants and fire jacket which was tied around his waist.

"Hayato-kun loves firefighters, and he didn't believe me when I told him I know a real one."

"Did you go to a lot of fires?" the boy asked.

"Well... We have a few every day," Makoto started saying and the boys eyes grew larger. "Ahh, but they're usually not that big. Mostly small kitchen fire or electricity malfunctions..." He frantically waved his hands.

"But did you have big ones too?"

"Uhh.. Yeah we had a few, but it's not like in the movies..." Makoto explained, he didn't want to disappoint the child, but that was the truth.

"Makoto is being humble," Kisumi interfered. "You know he's getting the city's hero award?"

"Really??" The boy's eyes sparkled. "That's amazing."

"He saved two people from a big fire. He will tell you all about it, but first let's see how Hayato's fever is doing."

"I'm good!" The boy jumped back down on the bed.

Makoto watched Kisumi checking the boy. It was the first time he saw Kisumi at work and the nurse was more serious than he expected. But the boy seemed to love him and did everything Kisumi asked of him. That smiling face and bright personality caught everyone under his spell. Well, almost everyone...

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he stepped back to answer. He hoped it wasn't a call from work, because he still wanted to talk to the boy.

"Haru?" he mumbled surprised when he saw the incoming call. Did Haruka feel he was thinking about him?

Haruka's face filled the screen when the line connected. "Makoto, sorry to bother you at work," he said quietly.

"Ah, it's okay, I'm on a break." Makoto smiled, but his smile faded as he looked on. Haruka looked pale and tired to him. Wasn't he supposed to be on a day off?

"Ah, good." Haruka smiled back. "Listen—"

"Ahhh, Haru~~!!" Kisumi suddenly jumped on Makoto. He hugged him and rested his chin on Makoto's shoulder, grinning at the screen. "Hello~" He waved.

Makoto's eyebrows arched as he watched Haruka's beautiful little smile turn into an unimpressed scowl. Yes, Haruka was one who didn't fall under Kisumi's charms. On the contrary, Kisumi was perhaps the only person Haruka had ever shown disdain towards. And it hadn't changed in nearly 15 years.

"Kisumi..." Haruka greeted him between gritted teeth, trying his best to sound impassive.

"Sorry, I stole Makoto for a lunch date," the pink-haired said cheerfully. "Don't be angry, I'll send him back."

"I'm not angry..." Haruka said but his face was darker than before. "Makoto, you sure are free..."

"Well..." Makoto chuckled nervously. Kisumi let go of him and went back to the child behind them. "Did you want anything, Haru?"

"It's fine. Never mind." Haruka still sounded angry and Makoto huffed. He then noticed the clear blue sky behind Haruka. "Haru, where are you?" he asked. "Did you go to the park?"

"I'm at the beach..." Haruka answered.

"The beach?!?" Makoto accidentally raised his voice and mumbled an apology at Kisumi before stepping aside to the corner. "The beach?! Why?"

"I took the dog for a walk," Haruka explained.

"You _walked_ there?!" Makoto whispered, better at keeping his voice down. "With the dog?!"

"Anyway, I thought maybe you could give me a ride back home..." Haruka looked away. "If you're busy then..."

"No, I'll come right away... Well, I'm at the hospital now so it might take a little longer but don't move... I'm coming to get you."

"Sorry," Haruka said and nodded, then closed the call.

"Kisumi..." Makoto turned around. The boy was sitting on the bed looking at him with eager eyes and Kisumi was at his side.

"Sorry, Hayato-kun, I have to go." Makoto crouched before the boy. "But I'll come again and I'll even bring my helmet."

"Okay!" The kid beamed at him. "See you!"

 

_tbc_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally naming the boy a different name, but thought it'd be a nice touch in this AU. As result, Hayato and Kisumi are not related in here, but still have sort of big brother-young brother bond. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
